A plug-in connector for connecting to a glow plug in a diesel engine is known from DE 10 2005 014 203 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,982]. This known plug-in connector has a circular cross section and a plastic base body on which at least one strip contact, preferably multiple strip contacts, are coaxially provided. This known plug-in connector is mounted on a complementary connector provided on the glow plug, so that after the corresponding contacts of the plug-in connector and of the glow-plug connector are joined together the glow plug may be supplied with power, and sensor signals from the glow plug or sensors provided therein may be received.
These plug-in connectors are subjected to very harsh environmental conditions due to their use in and on internal-combustion engines of vehicles. On the one hand, the plug-in connectors are exposed to very large temperature differences, as well as intense vibrations, impacts, shocks, and the like during operation of the internal-combustion engine. However, since the glow plug, or sensors connected via the plug-in connector to an engine control system, must detect parameters of the internal-combustion engine that are absolutely necessary for engine control, it is important that contact be guaranteed at all times when the plug-in connector and mating connector are joined together. This may be ensured by corresponding complicated measures which, however, are in conflict with economical development and manufacture of such plug-in connectors for diesel engines.
DE 10 2005 014 203 discloses only a plug-in connector having a base body on which multiple strip contacts are provided one behind the other. The manner in which the strip contacts are provided on the base body and manufactured as such is not disclosed in this prior art.